Monologue
by CiZiwejes
Summary: Sam had a monologue on Dean's absence, how he felt when he had everything to himself.


Disclaimer : The boys are not mine, I'm just borrowing them to be tortured, haha!

**Monologue**

"I really wish you were here Dean" Sam whined, almost sadly as he ran a hand over his shaggy hair. He had been sitting at the counter for the last half an hour, fidgeting with the goods he bought from the 24 hours mart earlier that night.

"I really wish you could share all this with me" he stuck a finger into the crusty apple pie, still hot and juicy. Licking the apple filling on his finger he sighed. Sam's eyes fell on the cuisine he had carefully arranged on the counter.

There was a pan of pepperoni pizza, a quarter pounder from McDonald, Hagen Daaz vanilla flavored ice cream – Dean's favorite, cinnamon rolls and variety of beverages on the table; in which Dean would waste no time to indulge. Sam slumped into his chair and shook his head wretchedly.

"We miss you here" Sam whispered as he picked up a cup of red jell-O. Another one of Dean's favorite. To Dean, a jell-O was not a jell-O if it was not red. Sam shrugged. His brother was indiscriminate when it came to food. But he was picky on his jell-O. Even their father couldn't change him on that.

Sam scooped the jell-O into his mouth and finished the whole cup in two scoops. "I'm sorry Dean…" he whimpered and then took another cup, and another and another, until he stopped at the fourth cup. Sam studied the cup of red jelly, almost longingly. This was the last cup. Dean would wrestle him to have the last one. But he knew Dean couldn't that now. He got the cup all to himself. He got all the food to himself.

Just as he was about to open the last cup of Jell-O, a pillow hit him right at the back of his head. The cup fell away from his hand and landed onto the counter. He turned around and before he could do anything, another pillow came flying towards him; hitting him exactly on the face.

"Dean!" Sam face scrunched with annoyance as he gazed towards the bed. Dean was leaning against the headboard; no pillows on his bed.

Dean raised his shoulders indifferently and Sam had been living with his brother since forever to understand his gesture as saying 'what?'

Sam pointed to the pillows and lifted his chin a little, gesturing 'These?'

His gesture was replied with a harsh humph. Sam snickered understandingly. "Owh! Come on…you couldn't eat any of them anyway" he motioned his hand towards the mouth watering cuisine on the counter top.

Sam was confident if he was not Dean's brother, he would have received the finger salute from Dean; something he always gave to people who annoyed him; people who were not families. However, Dean was giving him the glare; as sharp as a dagger, piercing through his flesh frighteningly.

"You touch any of them and I'll kick your ass" Sam almost jumped hearing Dean's first spoken sentence in two days. But then he smirked triumphantly when Dean clenched his jaw tight and hissed painfully in between his teeth. Dean was favoring his left cheek, rubbing it gently in a soothing motion.

"I told you didn't I?" Sam started and Dean rolled his eyes, aware of what was going to come at the end of the line. "Brush your teeth before going to bed…floss every time you brushed, but no you just wouldn't listen" Sam rambled continuously and it rang in Dean's ear, ticking like a time bomb. Sam's shrieking voice made the pounding on his teeth harder, causing his head to throb painfully.

Sam sighed in defeat. Dean wouldn't listen to him anyway. "Whatever" he retired to his chair and continued luring Dean with the food Sam had purposely bought to irritate him. "As long as you're not going to the dentist, these babies are mine"

Sam counted mentally, waiting for the respond.

"Tomorrow"

Sam's lips curled as the much awaited word finally came out. "What?"

"Tomorrow we go" Dean hissed.

"Oh good Dean!" Sam shot up, almost running towards Dean to give him a hug. He was relieved beyond imagination since tending Dean with a toothache was really like fighting a wounded bear. He almost got thrown to the wall the first day Dean was in pain.

"Now, don't touch them or you're dead!" Dean warned as he secured a heat bag on his swelled cheek.

Sam raised his hands in surrender and shook his head; all the while grinning a little too happily.

"And stop your monologue!" Dean snapped. "I'm having a bad tooth day…I'm not dead" he took another dose of painkiller and retired to the bed, pulling the bedcover over his shoulder.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

The End

a/n: Hope you like this piece. I just think Sam could be mischievous sometime. Thanks for reading!


End file.
